No Matter What
by PoisonBerry13
Summary: Quite often, Itachi remembers a moment that never was.


Two fingers were lifted to poke the irritated Uchiha on the forehead. He tried, and failed, to bat the hand away in time, causing a scowl to appear on his pale face.

-

_"Itachi-nii? Why is the sun so bright?"_

_"Because it's full of life, even when the rain blocks it out."_

_-_

"Stop that, Itachi-nii! I'm not a little kid anymore..."

Uchiha Itachi smiled lightly. "You're right, Otouto. But you'll always be the same little eight-year-old that ran into my room sobbing every thunderstorm."

Sasuke flushed. "I did not _sob._ Stop exaggerating." He ran a hand through his spiky hair, sighing. Dawn was just approaching, making for a nice view at the gates of Konoha.

Itachi merely chuckled. "Well, in any case, you've grown up. Already leaving on your first A-rank mission. I'm glad Hokage-sama told me of this before you left, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to walk you here."

"Stupid Tsunade-baka..." Sasuke grumbled.

"Excuse me, what did you just say about Shishou?" a feminine voice questioned, slightly irritated.

"A-ah, nothing, Sakura." The boy backtracked. He did not particularly wish to be dismembered that day.

"Good." She gave him a final warning look, before turning to his brother. "Hi, Itachi-kun!" She grinned widely.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, why do you call him that? Why not me?" A certain jinchuuriki pouted, coming from behind her.

"Because it bothers you. Obviously." She responded mockingly.

"But Sakura-chaaaannn...." He whined.

"Hn. Stop arguing, it's annoying."

"Everything's annoying to you, isn't it?" Kakashi muttered, having finally arrived.

"Not Itachi-nii." Sasuke sent a look at his elder brother. "...Most of the time."

_-_

_"Itachi-nii, why do the leaves change color?"_

_"Because everything changes."_

_-_

"How sweet of you, Otouto. I'll keep that in mind next time I make your lunch." If Itachi were a lesser man, he would have rolled his eyes. But, he decided, he'd much rather enjoy the scene before him. His little Otouto, sixteen and all grown up, leaving on his first official A-rank with his old genin team.

"Aw, you make his lunch, too? That's so cute!" Sakura squealed, having found throughout her childhood that Itachi and Sasuke as a package of brothers was a lot more fun that just the younger brooding male alone. "You're so lucky to have an older brother, Sasuke."

"That's what you say now. Try living with him." Sasuke grumbled.

"Sasuke, are you trying to whore your brother off?" Kakashi suggested innocently.

"W-what? No! How did you even come up with that?!"

"Well, you said for her to try-"

"That's enough." Sakura cut in, cheeks burning.

"Yeah! How dare you suggest that Sakura would even want that guy! I mean, he's nice and all, but he's teme's brother!"

"..." Itachi looked on in amusement. Count on the copy-nin to spice up the dialogue. The prospect of Sasuke being some sort of pimp was unendingly hilarious. Especially since it could very well be true, with all the girls hanging off him and all.

Sasuke harrumphed and crossed his arms. "We better get going. Being late for our first mission would not please the Hokage."

"Sure, sure..." The rest of the team started off. Sasuke, however, was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Caught off guard, he swiveled around to face his brother.

"Itachi-nii?" He asked, surprised.

-

_"Itachi-nii, why does the wind blow?"_

_"Because it keeps going, no matter what."_

_-_

"Sasuke..." The elder Uchiha's brow furrowed for a moment, then relaxed as his face took on a small smile. "I want you to know... That I'm proud of you. You've become the person I've always hoped you would. I'm proud to call you my brother." Person, Itachi minded, not shinobi. Because, in the end... that's what was more important. Not what you are, but _who_ you are. What you choose to do with your life.

Sasuke's mouth, hanging slightly open, closed abruptly. His eyes, so wide, hardened. He turned, putting a few feet of distance between them as he walked away. Then he stopped. "Nii-san..." His hands clenched. "...thank you." The boy-no, the man- looked over his shoulder, a weak grin on his face, his dark orbs piercing into his elder brother's. Itachi didn't see his brother all grown up anymore. He saw the little boy who made a decision a long time ago.

_"Itachi-nii, one day, I'm going to make you proud. I'm going to make you look at me, and acknowledge my strength. And I won't stop training until I earn your recognition!"_

As he watched his younger brother run a bit to catch up with his comrades, so full of love, so full of strength, so full of _life_, Itachi felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm, I missed them. I was hoping to see him off." Uchiha Mikoto frowned. "Ah, well. His big brother sent him on his way." She smiled brightly at her eldest son.

"... Yes, Kaa-san." He put an arm around her and guided her back in the direction of the Uchiha compound. "... I did."

-

A hacking cough echoed off the cave walls.

"Sounds pretty bad, huh? I'll take your shift. You need rest." Kisame suggested, leaning in from the mouth of the cavern. A storm was raging outside, in the dark.

"No. I can take watch." The grimacing man stood up from his makeshift cot, making his way towards his partner, his head bowed.

The swordsman crinkled his brow a bit, but shrugged it off and went inside to sleep.

Out in the rain, Uchiha Itachi looked upwards and stared at the clouds, a distant look in his eyes.

_"Itachi-nii, why are you crying?"_

_"Because life goes on, even when you don't want it to."_

_

* * *

**Yeah, I was kind of bored. And angsty. Written to the sound of "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room" by John Mayer. It makes me want to cry and smile at the same time...**_


End file.
